The Dark Doesn't Scare Me
by Jaws Ryu-ookami
Summary: I'm not scared of you or your shadow. All sides have a story. [Slash warning][LinkxDarkLink]
1. Prologue

The black-haired teen paced the room back and forth, breathing at an unsteady pace with his arms behind his back. He suddenly flipped his head around, maroon eyes locking on a metal door, the lock in it clicking quietly from the outside. Said eyes narrowed and he silently went to the back side of the door, so that when it opened the opener wouldn't be able to see him.

He watched the knob turn and pushed his strong, attractive figure harder against the wall. The door slowly was pushed open.

The teen swung out a pale fist, connecting it with the nose of the one opening the door.

Link sighed, staring out his apartment window, wishing it wasn't a Monday, he didn't have work to do, and that he could be outside right now.

He sighed again as he turned his beautiful blue gaze back to the paper sitting in front of him. He clicked the pencil on the wooden desk in an annoying manner, willing his brain to think of something good to write for his next assignment, which was due in two days and he hadn't even started it yet. He glanced at the open laptop next to him, on Wikipedia for various things he'd needed to look up. He glanced back outside.

How tempting that sun looked, taunting him with its warm rays of early spring. A light breeze blew through the open window, causing the white shades to sway lightly.

"Fine," Link announced to the empty apartment. "I'll go outside." _Heaven knows I'm not going to get anything done today anyway,_ he thought irritably, flicking a lock of blonde hair from his eyes and sliding into his shoes to step out into the hallway of his apartment. He jogged down the steps, not even bothering with the elevator which held a grudge against him, and pushed his way out to door to a warm day, not cold but not hot, either. He closed his eyes, relishing in the soft breeze, despite the smells of city around him. Luckily, he lived across from a park, so didn't have to deal with tall buildings to wake up to everyday.

He jogged across the road, avoiding the taxis and grumpy drivers of New York City. He stopped at the edge of Central Park, breathing in the scents of the little happiness the place held, no matter how many dogs had been there.

The teen adjusted his green tee a little around his arms as he walked through the park, past the auditorium they held Shakespeare in the Park at and went up to a beautiful flower garden. He explored around the small paths for a minute before finding a long cement bench built out of the planter. He lay down on it, looking up through the trees to the blue sky above.

Unknowingly, Link soon fell asleep. He was awoken with someone prodding him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey, you. You might want to wake up." Link blinked his groggy eyes open, and jumped in surprise to see a face looking back down at him, as if he was looking in a mirror. He quickly got over his rude surprise and sat up, looking around to realize the sun had set in the few hours he'd been asleep.

He looked back at the man who'd awoken him. His face, Link noticed, was much similar to his own, but he had beautiful silky midnight hair and..._red_ eyes? His skin was also much paler than Link's, but none of these facts could dispel the fact that they looked much alike.

"Huh? Who are you?" Link asked, rubbing his blue eyes with the back of a hand.

"Doesn't matter," the man said quickly. "But you're in Central Park at night, and that's not the best idea. Where do you live, so I can take you home?"

Link peered at the strange man intently. He seemed nice enough.

"How can I be so sure you're not one of those reasons I shouldn't be in Central Park at night?"

"You can't," the man replied, a wry smile on his lips. "But I guess you'll just have to trust me."

Link stared at him for a moment longer. "Fine. But don't try to start leading the way." He sent the man a sharp look before standing up and walking down one of the cement paths, the other man walking quietly behind him.

After a slightly lengthy walk, Link was back at the street across from his apartment. He turned to the pale man.

"Thanks," he said, smiling.

"Yeah," he replied. "And it's Dark Link, by the way." Link blinked. Even their _names_ were similar.

"Nice to meet you, Dark," he said, picking up on the easy nickname quickly. "I'm Link."

Dark nodded his head, shaking Link's hand. "Maybe we'll meet again someday," he said.

"Maybe," Link said quietly before waving and making his way across the street to his home.

"Maybe..." he whispered to his apartment as he walked into it, sliding out of his shoes. "Maybe."

--

The prologue for you. I'm not good at fan fictions, so I hope this one will at least nab your attention for the first part. I'm better at my own stories. XD

Reviews, please!

-Jaws


	2. You Robbed Me

The shrill obnoxious ringing snapped Link out of his sleep, resulting in him jolting upright, knocking his head on the headboard, and falling off the bed with a loud 'clunk!'

A groan came from behind the bed before a single hand reached up to grab at the covers, Link yanking himself upright. He stumbled to his still blaring cell phone, picking up and answering with a gruff "What?!"

"Ooh, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!" a feminine voice chirped from the other side, all together too cheery for Link's early morning attitude.

"More like fell off of it," he growled, eyeing his desk and contemplating whether to pound his head on it. "Can I help you this fine freezing morning, Zelda?"

The girl giggled, causing Link to shiver with a slight foreboding. Oh yeah, something was up.

"Just wanted to invite you out for an easy day in the town with Sheik and I today, Link."

Oh. Sheik.

"One second, just lemme check my planner," Link said, yanking open a drawer on his desk and pulling out a black school planner. He stared at the entire blank day for 'Saturday.'

"Sorry Zeld, I'm booked," he said, snapping the planner shut and stuffing it haphazardly back into the drawer, attempting to close it and not succeeding. "Very full day."

"Oh, I'm sorry, then. We were going to go to Times Square and shop!" Zelda replied. "Well still go, of course!" Link said, glancing at the clock. 7:30. "Have fun without me."

"I'm sorry, Link. Maybe next time?"

"Yeah. For sure."

"Mm'kay. Bye!"

"Bye." Link hung up the phone, set it down on the desk, and promptly crashed back onto the bed, falling asleep within five minutes.

--

"You aren't very bright, are you, boy?"

Dark held a hand over his cheek, probably bruising from the harsh punch delivered to it. He scowled up through his hair at the large man before him, who was grinning in return. He didn't say anything in reply.

"I mean, honestly! Not even going that far! You stayed at Central Park, of all places. You _know_ how many people I've got wandering there." The tall man reached down, yanking dark up by the collar of his shirt, growling not an inch from the boy's nose. "Haven't you learned that I let you out if you _behave_? All I require is a favor or two and that you're back on time, and I don't care! But then you go and break in Jake's nose. You're a stupid boy."

The large man shoved Dark back down, his knees crashing painfully on the cement floor. "Lock him in a room for two days without food. Then we'll see what happens."

--

Link stared at his reflection blearily in the mirror for a moment, blinking off sleep from his eyes. After Zelda's call, he'd managed to get in two more hours before having to drag himself out of bed. His head hurt from its friendly encounter with the headboard, and he was grumpy. He wanted to sleep but had found an inability to do so, therefore having to settle for waking up around ten.

Link finally flipped on the cold water, filling the sink as high as it could go. He stared at himself in the water for a moment before dunking his head under the freezing water, effectively waking himself up.

The neighbors jumped a few inches when the loud yelp filled the second floor of their apartment building.

Link immediately toweled his hair down, ridding his face of the freezing water. It didn't help that winter was approaching all too soon and he hadn't bothered turning on his heater, therefore making his blank apartment freezing.

He scowled through the wet blonde locks at his reflection once more before brushing the mess of hair behind his head and walking into the kitchen, grabbing himself a quick breakfast. After burning himself and hurting his foot due to lack of coordination in the mornings, he pulled on a black sweatshirt and shoes and escaped his apartment which he still hadn't bothered to turn the heater on in.

He soon found himself at his bank, making a withdrawal.

"Have a good day, Link!" He smiled at the cheerful girl grinning at him and handing him the few bills he could pull out without losing that month's food supply.

"Thanks," he said, smiling tiredly back.

"Don't move."

Link froze as a cold metal was put up against the back of his head. The girl in front of him wasn't moving, smile simply gone and eyes wide with fear. In an instant, the entire hall of the bank was filled with silence and a few shocked noises.

Link closed his eyes, fist clenching.

--

"You're to rob a bank."

Dark stared at the large man, bewildered.

"You and some of my men, not Jake, of course, are going to rob a bank. Simple. Easy. Done in two minutes."

Dark didn't say anything, just listened with silent rage.

"If you do not do this, you will suffer the consequences. You know how that can be, don't you?"

A twitch of Dark's arm. Memories engraved on his skin in scars.

"Take him."

--

"Give me what you just received." Link opened his eyes, eyebrows furrowed in an angry manner. He handed the few twenties to the person behind him. "Now turn around."

Link slowly turned. His eyes widened in a mirror image of the eyes of those across from him.

The man from the park, looking so much like Link and so different at the same time.

"Maybe..." Link whispered.

--

Dark stared at the familiar face in shock. What was he doing here? Why him? Why?

"Maybe..." he whispered, and Dark remembered the man's name as Link.

Dark didn't say a word, instead just instantly knocking the hard end of the gun over Link's head, effectively knocking him out. He slung him over his shoulder, walking to the teller with his gun aimed forward. "Empty them."

The girl nodded, tears ready to pour down her face in fear. She instantly emptied the bills into the bag he had on the counter. He nodded once and pointed to the floor behind the counter. She understood and ducked down.

"Do we have it all?" he asked the other men, ignoring their quizzical looks to the man over his shoulder.

"Yes, we do, Dark." Dark nodded once at the reply and gestured towards the front, letting the others go first. He pretended to follow them, instead taking a quick turn before they noticed and out through a hall. He kicked open a side door to the alley and took off as fast as he could with Link on his back.

--

Link groaned, hand instantly reaching up to his head to feel a large and aching bump. What was it with him getting hit on the head lately?

As the question rang through his mind, realization sent a shot of adrenaline through his body and he jolted up, eyes snapping open. He was instantly stopped with a strong hand pushing him back down. He stared into the red eyes of Dark silently for a moment before yelping and fighting back at the hand. Dark's eyes widened but he quickly straddled Link's waist, pinning him down by his forearms.

"Shh." Dark stared at him for a moment, met with a fierce scowl of Link's.

"What the hell?!" Link yelled, ignoring the wince on Dark's face at his loud voice. "First you save my life in Central Park, then you rob me and knock me over the head with a gun, and kidnap me?! I mean seriousl—" Link growled and tried to bite at and yank off the hand that Dark had clamped over his mouth.

"Shh!" Dark tightened his hold a bit threateningly. "You want them to find us?!"

"Mm-shn thaym?" Link attempted to ask through the hand. Dark sent a single stern look before removing his hand to let Link speak. "Who's they?" Link repeated.

"Can't tell you," Dark said, earning another round of attempted escapes from Link.

"Would you cut it out?!" Dark snapped. "I'm trying to save you here!"

"He says after knocking me out and kidnapping me," Link muttered grumpily.

Dark was about to reply when loud footsteps echoed behind the two of them.

--

I can't stop eating rice cakes and listening to Vengaboys. I don't know why.

Maybe it's a 'yay you finished your geophysical science homework!' self-congratulations.

I hope you liked. Yay for cliff hangers.

I also can't think of anything else to write at the moment.

Ahaha.

-Jawsinator


End file.
